


Nightmares

by 3XKMariana



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Only one tag, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3XKMariana/pseuds/3XKMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fábio has been having nightmares and Cristiano does something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Fábio had been looking awfull in trainings and Cristiano wanted to understand what was going one with him. But Fábio wouldn't tell so he speaked with Sergio.

“Can you come to my house today?” Cristiano asked Sergio.

“Sure but why?” Sergio asked not wanting to spend the afternoon in Cristiano's house instead of spending it with Iker.

“I have something to speak with you can you come or not?” Cristiano didn't wanted to speak about Fábio while he was in the locker room or he might heard and get angry.

“Just say what you want so I don't have to go to your house.” 

“It can't be here, just come to my house ok it's important.” Cristiano was getting frustated with all the questions he was making.

“I hope it's really important Cristiano I have better things to do.”

“It is, it's for the better of the team. I expect you in my house after lunch.” Cristiano said leaving the locker room.

Later Sergio was in Cristiano's house ringing the door bell.

“Hi, come in.” Cristiano said steping away from the door.

“Hey Cristiano.” He leaded Sergio to the couch and they sat.

“I called you here because there's a problem with Fábio.”

“You're speaking about the fact that he looks like crap right?” Sergio asked.

“Don't insult him, he's your friend.” He was frowing because even tough Sergio was rude it was still true.

“Cristiano it's true, he doesn't shaves, he smells horrably bad probably because he doesn't even takes baths and have you seen his eyes he has huge eyes bags he looks like a zombie to me.”

“Look Sergio you're not helping!” He said shouting. “Do you know what's wrong with him?” 

“Calm down ok don't need to shout. I don't know what's wrong with him, but you should speak with him.” Cristiano was confused and Sergio smilling to him made him even more confused.

“I should speak with him? Why don't you speak with him he is your best friend after all.”

“He doesn't tells me what's wrong, but he will tell you.” Cristiano was very confused now, if Fábio wouldn't tell his best friend what's wrong with him, he certainly woudln't tell Cristiano.

“If doesn't tells you why would he tell me?”

“Because he loves you.” 

“What? No he doesn't.” He couldn't even believe in what Sergio said. He and Fábio always had a very unique relationship, Fábio always blushed when Cristiano praised him and Cristiano always gave him a kiss when he scored, but apart from that they didn't did nothing and he always thought they were just very close friends, his thoughts were stopped by Sergio.

“He speaks about you all the time ok? Cristiano is this and Cristiano is that and Cristiano is so handsome today and did you see Cristiano scoring he was so good and Cristiano just bought an new pair of boots, it's annoying and we are all sick of that so just tell him you love him too so he can shut up.”

“Did he really said I was handsome?” He said with a huge smile.

“Oh good, was that the only thing you heard of what I said?” Cristiano looked like a kid who was given a candy store. “Ask him what's wrong and in the meanwhile tell him you love him.” He said leaving. 

The next day Fábio showed up in training looked awfull as usually. Cristiano thought about Sergio's words and he couldn't be wrong so he joined Fábio in training.

“Hi Fábio.” He said while they did warm ups.

“Hey.” He said smiling sadly.

“Is there something wrong with you?” Cristiano knew he was being very direct but Fábio was his friend and he needed to go straight to the point.

“I'm fine.” He sighed. “It was Sergio who told you to talk to me?” 

“Fábio we are concerned about you, you aren't playing the same way you did before and you look awfull, please tell me what's wrong.”

“Damm it. I get your concerned but I've already answered I'm fine, just because I'm not playing that well and I look awfull it doesn't means there's something wrong with me.”

“I know there is something wrong with you Fábio, I can see it, please let us help, let me help” Cristiano cupped his face and looked directly in his eyes. “Seing you like this is killing me, please tell me what's wrong.” Fábio putted his hand on Cristiano's arm and started caressing looking to him. “I'm-” Fábio was interrupted by Ancelloti shouting. “Cristiano, Fábio what are you guys doing, start training.”

“We're not done with this conversation.” Cristiano said when Fábio walked away. He was afraid Fábio was having problems with his wife, since they separated she gave him nothing but problems from the money she wanted to their daughter's custody and Fábio sometimes still getted depressed because of that. When the training ended he went to the locker room and looked around to see if found Fábio but the didn't.

“Where is Fábio?” He said looking to his teammates.

“He went home sooner because his training was bad again and Ancelloti told him to take a break.” Marcelo answered.

“Damm it.” He murmured more to himself than to the others. Fábio should have told him he was leaving even if they were training. Cristiano quickly took a shower, dressed up and leaved to Fábio's house. 

When Cristiano arrived Fábio's door he stared for while trying to thing their conversation was going to go, Fábio wouldn't just tell him what's wrong and Cristiano started to think if speaking with Fábio was a good idea, but finally he gathered up courage and rang the bell. Fábio came quickly and stared at him confused.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I came here to speak with you, our conversation wasn't done. May I come in?”

“What? No. I'm fine.” 

Cristiano was annoyed by Fábio stubbornness. “Fábio we both know there's something wrong, you were about to tell me in training before Ancelotti interrupted.” Fábio steped away from the door not wanting to have that conversation on front door.

“I was about to tell you that I'm perfectly fine.” Now Cristiano was angry at Fábio.

“Stop being childish Fábio there's something wrong and I want to know so just tell me!” Cristiano was shouting and grabbing Fábio's arm and Fábio was slightly afraid of him.

“Why are you so worried about me? Don't you have better things to do?” Fábio fired back.

Cristiano's eyes softened and he couldn't understand why Fábio was acting this way. “Fábio I care about you ok? You're one of the most important persons in my life and I need you to tell me what's wrong.” Cristiano was one very close to Fábio, so close they could feel each others breaths.

“I just have being having these nightmares where Andreia takes Victoria away from me and when I turned to you for help you hated me and ran way because told you something.” Fábio was now crying and Cristiano hugged him trying to make him feel better.

“I could never hate you Fábio no matter what you said it would never happen.” He said stroking his hair.

“Yes you would, you hate me and leave like everyone does.” Fábio was crying louder and more now. Cristiano wasn't sure of what he could do but he needed to ensure Fábio he wasn't going anywhere. He lifted Fábio's face and kissed him lightly in the lips. Fábio only understood what was happening when Cristiano pulled away apologizing. 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that I'm so so-” He was interrupted by Fábio kissing him back hard and passionatly. They laid on the couch with Cristiano on top of Fábio.

“I love you.” Fábio said smilling.

“I love you too but you smell really bad-”

“I don't smell that bad.” He said smelling his armpits.

“- Yes you do and your beard tickles, so go take a shower, shave and I'll in your room waiting.”

“In my room?” He said gasping

“Yes, today we will be sleeping together to make sure you don't have any other nightmare.” Fábio went to take a shower and Cristiano went to Fábio's room.

In the next morning Fábio slept an entire night without waking up but more importantly he had slept in Cristiano's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest story I've ever posted. I hope you like it. I don't have a beta reader sorry.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :D :P <3 :D :P


End file.
